Urge Overkill
Urge Overkill é unha banda de rock alternativo formada en 1986 en Chicago por Nash Kato (voz e guitarra) e Eddie "King" Roeser (voz e baixo). Despois dalgún tempo, o baterista Blackie Onassis completou a formación dunha das bandas que máis destacaron na escena independente estadounidense de principios dos anos 90. Historia A historia da banda comezou en 1986 cando Nash Kato coñeceu a Eddie "King" Roeser na faculdade en Chicago, e xunto ao baterista Jack "The Jaguar" Watt formaron Urge Overkill (nome tirado dunha canción da banda funk Parliament Funkadelic). No mesmo ano, a banda lanzou o seu primeiro EP, Strange, I..., pola discográfica Touch & Go, que foi producido por un aínda descoñecido Steve Albini (que tamén era colega de faculdade de Nash e Eddie). Despois dalgún tempo tocando xuntos, en 1989 foi lanzado Jesus Urge Superstar, tamén producido por Albini. Nun principio os discos non chamaron moito a atención; na época a banda parecía estar aínda por desenvolver unha identidade propia e as súas cancións seguían un patrón común entre o punk das bandas da Touch & Go que dominaban a escena de Chicago, sen destacar entre elas. As cousas comezaron a mudar cando saíu o terceiro rexistro de Urge Overkill, Americruiser, en 1990, producido por Butch Vig. Kato e Roeser amosaban sinais de que estaban madurando como compositores, con melodías máis accesibles, explorando unha vocación máis pop da banda. Un dos resultados foi o éxito "Ticket to LA" a primeira canción de Urge Overkill que destacou nas College Radios estadounidenses. Nesa época, o baterista Blackie Onassis xuntouse ao trío e axudou a desenvolver a estética da banda, tanto visual como musicalmente, cunha mestura de influencias do rock de arena dos anos 70 (Rolling Stones, Cheap Trick, Raspberries) e o punk. A estrea do "novo" Urge Overkill foi co álbum SuperSonic Storybook, de 1991, aclamado pola crítica. En pouco tempo, Urge Overkill convertíase nunha da maiores promesas da escena alterativa estadounidesnse, baseado no éxito de SuperSonic Storybook e polas incesantes xiras da banda, que incluiron os concertos como teloneiros na histórica xira do álbum Nevermind de Nirvana. En 1992, a banda decide conmemorar o éxito co lanzamento dun novo EP, Stull, que contiña "Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon", versión de Neil Diamond e "Goodbye to Guyville". A banda asina coa Geffen en 1992, mesmo faltando un disco por ser lanzado polo contrato coa Touch & Go. A previsible mudanza para unha grande discográfica irritou a todos na Touch & Go, particularmente ao produtor Steve Albini, que atacou publicamente á banda en varias entrevistas. Saturation, o primeiro disco por unha grande discográfica, foi lanzado en 1993, coa produción dos Butcher Brothers. O disco tiña todo para ser un hit, tiña unha producción ben coidada, cun son limpo e melodias doadas, unha repetición da fórmula que fixo de Nevermind un clásico, só que cunha sonoridade máis encamiñada cara o hard rock. Pero o éxito Saturation non se correspondeu coas expectativas, aínda sendo o álbum máis vendido de Urge Overkill. A banda xa non encaixaba no circuito underground pero tampouco tiña un espacio no mainstream. Ao mesmo tempo, a actitude de "rock star" dos seus integrantes comezaba a incomodar á comunidade do rock alternativo. En Chicago chegou a haber unha verdadeira campaña contra a banda, onde ata había un fanzine co único obxectivo de desprestixiar a imaxe do grupo. A banda preparábase para gravar o seu seguinte disco cando o director Quentin Tarantino escolleu a versión de "Girl You'll Be A Woman Soon" para a banda sonora de Pulp Fiction. O éxito da película e da súa banda sonora mudou a traxectoria de Urge Overkill, que tivo por unha esquecida versión gravada tres anos antes só por diversión máis éxito do que obtivera ao longo de toda a súa carreira. O terreo parecía preparado para que o novo álbum da banda repetise o éxito, pero non foi iso o que aconteceu. Exit the Dragon, lanzado a finais de 1995, trataba temas máis serios e escuros, nunca antes abordados pola banda. O primeiro sinxelo do disco, "The Break", non era nada comercial e tive pouca rotación nas radios, mentres que a banda enfrontábase a problemas durante a súa xira, que acabou sendo cancelada. Naquel momento, o baterista Blackie Onassis enfrontábase a serios problemas coas drogas, e varias especulacións comezaron a cuestionar o futuro de Urge Overkill. A Geffen procurou desmentir os rumores, afirmando que a banda retomaría a xira de divulgación e que Exit the Dragon sería relanzado en xaneiro. Urge Overkill voltou a tocar en xaneiro de 1996. O grupo chegou a facer algúns concertos en Europa pero a xira cancelada nos Estados Unidos nunca foi remarcada. O disco Exit the Dragon foi entón practicamente esquecido e saíu das listas e das radios. A banda pasou o resto de 1996 inactiva mentres tentaba resolver os seus problemas internos. A finais de ano, as tensións entre Nash Kato e King Roeser aumentaron e remataron coa saída de Roeser da banda. A sorte parecía mudar cando en 1997 un executivo da Geffen foi contratado pola discográfica 550 Music (do grupo Sony) e levou a banda para a mesma. Nash e Blackie decidiron continuar con Urge Overkill e chamaron ao baixista Nils St. Cyr para substituir a Roeser para gravar algunhas demos para o próximo disco. Mentres tanto, a saída de Roeser resultou nunha disputa legal pelo nome Urge Overkill ao mesmo tempo que a 550 Music rexeitou as demos e despedíu ao grupo. Ao pouco tempo a banda separábase. Nash Kato pasou algúns anos afastado do rock, e en 1999 comezou a preparar a súa carreira en solitario. O primeiro disco, Debutante foi lanzado no ano 2000 pela extinta discográfica Loosegroove Records (de propiedade de Stone Gossard de Pearl Jam), onde contou con colaboracións de Blackie Onassis nalgunhas cancións. En 2004 Kato e King reformaron a banda sen Blackie, reclutando ao baixista Mike Hodgkiss, ao teclista Chris Frantisak e ao baterista Nate Arling. En febreiro, o reformado Urge Overkill tocou dous días no Double Door en Chicago. Dende entón Kato e King estiveron tocando, escribindo en gravando, e material dun novo traballo de Urge Overkill foi anticipado en 2006. Eddie "King" Roeser hoxe en día toca nunha banda chamada Electric Airlines, que aínda non lanzou ningún disco. Discografía Álbumes *''Jesus Urge Superstar'' 1989 (Touch & Go) *''Americruiser'' 1990 (Touch & Go) *''The Supersonic Storybook'' 1991 (Touch & Go) *''Saturation'' 1993 (Geffen) *''Exit the Dragon'' 1995 (Geffen) Sinxelos e EPs *''Strange, I...'' - 1986 (Ruthless Records) *''Lineman'' - 1987 (Touch and Go Records) *''Ticket To L.A.'' - 1990 (Touch and Go Records) *''(Now That's) The Barclords'' - 1991 (Sub Pop) *''Stull EP'' - 1992 (Touch and Go Records) *''Sister Havana'' - 1993 (Geffen Records) *''Dropout'' - 1993 (Geffen Records) *''Bottle Of Fur'' - 1993 (Geffen Records) *''Positive Bleeding'' - 1993 (Geffen Records) *''Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon'' - 1994 (MCA) *''The Break'' - 1995 (Geffen Records) *''View Of The Rain'' - 1995 (Geffen Records) *''Somebody Else's Body'' - 1995 (Geffen Records) Ligazóns externas Páxina oficial da banda Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Category:Bandas de Illinois